Bohemian Rhapsody
Uber Technology (12:49:16 AM): IS THIS THE REAL LIFE. Uber Technology (12:49:18 AM): IS THIS JUST FANTASY. each atom sings (12:49:24 AM): CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE each atom sings (12:49:27 AM): NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY Uber Technology (12:49:30 AM): OPEN YOUR EYES cmdrpinstripes (12:49:34 AM): LOOK UP TO THE SKIES cmdrpinstripes (12:49:37 AM): AND SEE DaiShutian (12:49:39 AM): I'M JUST A POOOOR BOY cmdrpinstripes (12:49:45 AM): I NEED NOT SYMPATHY Uber Technology (12:49:48 AM): BECAUSE I'M EASY COME each atom sings (12:49:51 AM): EASY GO Uber Technology (12:49:53 AM): LITTLE HIGH cmdrpinstripes (12:50:00 AM): LITTLE LOW DaiShutian (12:50:07 AM): ANYWHERE THE WIND BLOWS each atom sings (12:50:10 AM): DOESN'T REALLY MATTER each atom sings (12:50:12 AM): TO MEEEEEEEE cmdrpinstripes (12:50:17 AM): Mama cmdrpinstripes (12:50:20 AM): just killed a man DaiShutian (12:50:26 AM): put a gun against his head cmdrpinstripes (12:50:36 AM): pulled my trigger cmdrpinstripes (12:50:38 AM): now he's dead Uber Technology (12:50:40 AM): mama Uber Technology (12:50:44 AM): life had just begun each atom sings (12:50:52 AM): AND NOW I'VE GONE AND THROWN IT AAAAAAAAAALL AWAAAAAY Uber Technology (12:50:55 AM): MAMA Uber Technology (12:50:59 AM): OOOOOOOOO Uber Technology (12:51:06 AM): DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY Uber Technology (12:51:14 AM): IF I'M NOT BACK AGAIN THIS TIME TOMORROW each atom sings (12:51:18 AM): CARRY ON cmdrpinstripes (12:51:27 AM): CARRY ON cmdrpinstripes (12:51:32 AM): AS IF NOTHING REALLY MATTERS Uber Technology (12:51:33 AM): TOO LATE cmdrpinstripes (12:51:39 AM): MY TIME HAS COME Uber Technology (12:51:41 AM): SENDS SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE cmdrpinstripes (12:51:47 AM): BODY ACHING ALL THE TIIIIME cmdrpinstripes (12:51:50 AM): GOODBYE EVERYBODY Uber Technology (12:51:54 AM): I'VE GOT TO GO each atom sings (12:52:01 AM): GOTTA LEAVE YOU ALL BEHIND cmdrpinstripes (12:52:09 AM): AND FACE THE TRUUUUTH Uber Technology (12:52:11 AM): MAMA Uber Technology (12:52:14 AM): OOOOOOOOOOOOOO cmdrpinstripes (12:52:22 AM): I DON'T WANNA DIE Uber Technology (12:52:25 AM): I SOMETIMES WISH Uber Technology (12:52:28 AM): I'D NEVER BEEN BORN Uber Technology (12:52:28 AM): AT ALL Uber Technology (12:52:39 AM): solo Uber Technology (12:52:56 AM): I SEE A LITTLE SILHOUETTE OF A MAN Uber Technology (12:53:04 AM): SCARAMOUCH Uber Technology (12:53:06 AM): SCARAMOUCH cmdrpinstripes (12:53:10 AM): WILL YOU DO THE FANDANGO Uber Technology (12:53:17 AM): THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNING Uber Technology (12:53:25 AM): VERY VERY FRIGHTENING cmdrpinstripes (12:53:28 AM): ME Uber Technology (12:53:37 AM): GALILEO Uber Technology (12:53:39 AM): GALILEO cmdrpinstripes (12:53:47 AM): PHIJARO Uber Technology (12:53:56 AM): MAGNIFICO Uber Technology (12:54:01 AM): OH OH OH OH cmdrpinstripes (12:54:09 AM): I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me each atom sings (12:54:17 AM): HE'S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY Uber Technology (12:54:20 AM): SPARE HIM HIS LIFE Uber Technology (12:54:23 AM): FROM THIS MONSTROSITY each atom sings (12:54:35 AM): easy come each atom sings (12:54:36 AM): easy go each atom sings (12:54:41 AM): will you let me go? Uber Technology (12:54:50 AM): BISMILLAH! NO Uber Technology (12:54:54 AM): WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO Uber Technology (12:54:55 AM): LET HIM GO Uber Technology (12:55:02 AM): BISMILLAH! WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO Uber Technology (12:55:04 AM): LET HIM GO Uber Technology (12:55:10 AM): BISMILLAH! WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO Uber Technology (12:55:12 AM): LET HIM GO cmdrpinstripes (12:55:24 AM): LET ME GO Uber Technology (12:55:32 AM): WILL NOT LET YOU GO each atom sings (12:55:36 AM): LET ME GO Uber Technology (12:55:40 AM): WILL NOT LET YOU GO each atom sings (12:55:42 AM): LET ME GO Uber Technology (12:55:50 AM): NO NO NO NO NO NO NO cmdrpinstripes (12:55:57 AM): MAMA MIA cmdrpinstripes (12:56:00 AM): MAMA MIA cmdrpinstripes (12:56:03 AM): MAMA MIA LET ME GO Uber Technology (12:56:11 AM): BEEZLEBUB HAS A DEVIL PUT ASIDE FOR ME Uber Technology (12:56:12 AM): FOR ME Uber Technology (12:56:13 AM): FOR ME Uber Technology (12:56:15 AM): solo Uber Technology (12:56:29 AM): SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EYE? each atom sings (12:56:36 AM): SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIEEEEEEEE? Uber Technology (12:56:39 AM): OH BABY cmdrpinstripes (12:56:44 AM): CAN'T DO THIS TO ME BABY cmdrpinstripes (12:56:46 AM): JUST GOTTA GET OUT cmdrpinstripes (12:56:51 AM): JUST GOTTA GET RIGHT OUTTA HERE Uber Technology (12:56:54 AM): OOOOOOO YEAH Uber Technology (12:56:56 AM): OOOOOOOO YEAH Uber Technology (12:57:05 AM): nothing really matters. each atom sings (12:57:19 AM): anyone can see~ Uber Technology (12:57:23 AM): nothing really matters. cmdrpinstripes (12:57:28 AM): nothing really matters Uber Technology (12:57:30 AM): to me cmdrpinstripes (12:57:35 AM): any cmdrpinstripes (12:57:35 AM): way cmdrpinstripes (12:57:36 AM): the cmdrpinstripes (12:57:37 AM): wind cmdrpinstripes (12:57:39 AM): blows Uber Technology (12:57:40 AM): ... cmdrpinstripes (12:57:42 AM): ~